Semi-trailer trucks often include a roof fairing secured to the roof of the cab or sleeper portion of the vehicle. The roof fairing increases the aerodynamic efficiency of the vehicle, thereby improving fuel economy and reducing operating costs. Although the aerodynamic capability of the roof fairing is important, it is also important that the roof fairing be aesthetically pleasing on the vehicle.
A roof fairing is typically mounted to a sleeper compartment of a truck by passing fasteners through the roof fairing and into the roof. It is necessary to use fasteners to secure the forward portion of the fairing to the sleeper compartment roof because the forward portion of the fairing provides very little access for fastening the fairing from its interior surface. In particular, there is typically less than about 315 mm of space between the roof fairing and the sleeper roof, approximately halfway back on the roof fairing. Thus, it can be appreciated that even less space is provided in the forward portion of the fairing, providing limited access and making it challenging to locate and fasten the roof fairing to the sleeper roof. Accordingly, it is necessary to pass fasteners through the exterior forward portion of the roof fairing for securing the forward end of the roof fairing to the sleeper compartment. The visible fasteners on the fairing diminish the aesthetic finish of the fairing.
Not only does the use of fasteners decrease the aesthetic value of the vehicle, using fasteners to mount the fairing in this manner also complicates installation. For instance, all of the fastener holes in the fairing and the sleeper compartment must be simultaneously aligned in order to secure the fasteners. The operators must make numerous position adjustments to align the fastener holes. Moreover, to compound the issue, the operators are typically eight or nine feet off the ground when installing the fairing. Locating the fairing on the sleeper compartment roof in this manner is cumbersome, time-consuming, and labor-intensive, and it does not provide consistent, repeatable, accurate results.
Thus, there is a desire for an improved assembly for mounting a fairing to a roof of a vehicle that reduces installation time and labor costs, increases repeatability and accuracy of the fairing mounting location, and provides aesthetically pleasing results.